Episode 5136 (29th March 2019)
Summary Maxine's condition worsens, and Brody has to reassure Damon that Maxine needs him. Meanwhile, Laurie plans to go on the camping trip with Sienna, leaving Sinead furious. Also, Liberty discovers Sami and Sinead are exes. Plot Damon brings Maxine balloons. She tells him that she can't feel her arm. Sinead finds "Camping/Sienna" written in Laurie's diary and confronts him over it. Courtney is still cold towards Liam. Maxine worries about her arm as Misbah tries to calm her. Laurie tells Sinead that Sally has gotten him and Sienna to take 20 kids on a camping trip. Jesse is forced to go to the salon and has to leave Courtney and Liam together. Sami is not impressed to discover that Liberty has planned a dinner and invited Brody. Sinead is furious over Laurie and Sienna being together and Tony fails to tell her that she is blowing this out of proportion. She confronts them, but is embarrassed when Laurie reveals that Sienna doesn't even know about the camping trip. Courtney isn't pleased to have Liam doing her hair. She books the viewing of a flat under Liam's name. Sienna doesn't want to go on the camping trip, but Laurie convinces her to do it. Damon is furious to learn that the MRI is being postponed and explodes, unaware Maxine has walked around the corner and has seen everything. Sinead still tells Tony of her suspicions. Tony tells Sinead to not let her jealousy get the better of her and if she keeps pushing him, he will walk away. Laurie tells Sally that he doesn't think Nancy should go on the camping trip with her MS, and convinces her that Sienna should go on the trip. Courtney cancels the appointment. Sinead apologises to Sienna and Laurie. Sienna agrees to go on the camping trip. Brody tries to convince Damon to stay with Maxine but Damon snaps and refuses. Damon is sarcastic towards Scott and snaps when he struggles to open a container before smashing the place up. Liberty is disappointed that Sienna can't make the dinner but suggests they invite Brody and Sinead. Liberty is shocked to discover that Sami and Sinead used to be together. Brody finds Damon and comforts him. Damon gets upset and tells Brody that he is useless to Maxine and was useless to Maggie. Brody comforts Damon and manages to get through to him. Sami tells Liberty about he and Sinead, and she pretends to be fine. Damon asks to move in with Maxine, she agrees. Sienna is cool towards Laurie. He rips her tent. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Maxine Minniver - Nikki Sanderson *Minnie Minniver - Eva Lorente *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace Guest cast None Music Notes *The unknown child actor playing Iona Campbell is uncredited. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes